1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel such as a photographing (imaging) lens, more specifically to a lens barrel assembling mechanism incorporated in the lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing lenses (photographing lens barrels) in which a rotatable ring such as a cam ring selectively performs a first operation in which the rotatable ring moves along a photographing optical axis while rotating and a second operation in which the rotatable ring rotates at an axial fixed position on the photographing optical axis without moving therealong are known in the art. In such known photographing lenses, a drive mechanism for driving the rotatable ring and a mechanism for removing backlash in the rotatable ring in an operating state thereof are generally complicated, which makes it difficult to improve the workability of assembling or disassembling the photographing lens.